The Diary Of Soul Eater (Living With A Girl Meister)
by Amonix
Summary: It's one thing for her to be a girl. It's another that she's a total bitch. But being part demon? That's a bit much, yeah? (Just a fun thing I will update daily.)
1. Chapter 1

**The Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day One. March 26, 2014.**

**Not So Bad.**

I leaned up against the wall of the school cafeteria. My nose twitched at the smells coming from the different restaurants around me. Mcdonalds, Burger King, and even a fucking Red Lobster. The DWMA really does spoil their students. Which was to be expected, considering this damn job could get us killed at any moment.

I had been waiting, leaning on this wall for ten fucking minutes and getting seriously pissed off. Watching the others around me eat and chat, instead of being just as anxious as I was to meet my new meister...I felt odd. But it isn't unusual to be excited to meet your new meister, yeah? They are the person you will be with for the rest of your life.

I hoped mine would be someone cool, like me. Someone who knew how to shut the fuck up when I wanted peace, and who got my sense of humor. I definately hoped he wasn't some fucking nerd. Cause' really, who wants that?

But although I didn't want a nerd, I did want him to be smart. Because a dumb fucking meister is not good in battle, and I didn't plan on getting killed during the first few minutes of the battle. That's just not how cool guys roll.

Did I mention I wanted someone strong? Who wouldn't act like a little bitch, and would protect me as much as I would them. Who would rely on me, but would still know how to protect themselves sometimes. I didn't want a baby that came running to me everytime he got a scratch.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by the loud clap of Lord Death and his son, Kid. Lord Death cleared his throat, adjusted his mask, and grinned into the mic. "Welcome, weapons. I know today is a big day for you. It is, technically, an important day for everyone. We have meisters from many schools across the world, here to find their one true match. I assure you, they are just as excited to meet you, as you are them." Lord Death waited for a minute, but when no one cheered like he expected he continued.

"Well then...as you all know I like to keep it short. So give a big welcome to the meisters!" He waved, not noticing Kid's unpleased stare.

"Father! You have to give a better speach than that-" Kid started, but when someone angrily told him to shut the fuck up, he backed away with an offended look on his face.

The doors opened at the back of the cafeteria, and the meisters started to pour into the room. My eyes widened at how many there were. Short, fat, tall, skinny...they all ran in with smiles and wide eyes. I didn't exactly know how this thing was supposed to go.

_When you meet them, you'll feel it._ Feeling a bit shy now, I stayed in my small cornor. I watched as people drifted to one another, with looks of happiness and adoration on their faces.

"Soul! I got one, I got one!" Tsubaki shouted at me excitedly, pulling along a blue haired kid who looked just as crazy. Both of their eyes were wild, and it was somewhat disturbing. I felt bad for them, because living with the opposite sex was disatrous. Especially when that person knows you better than you know yourself.

Your bound to clash.

"That's awesome, Flower. Have fun." I said, turning away from her and looking into the crowd. My eyes roamed as I tried to feel something, anything. My eyes narrowed, and I clinched my fists. Where the fuck was it?

After an hour, everyone was paired with their meister and I was frozen in shock. Throughout the whole event, I had felt nothing. Now, there were none left. I felt like I would throw up. My stomach was doing loops.

My eyes watered, and I sighed as I walked towards the doors. I got looks of pity, and some even mumbled some apologizes, because a weapon with no meister was completely useless.

"I'm here! Hold the fuck up!" Everyone froze as we heard shouts in the hallway, before the door a few feet away from me burst open and a small girl ran through, two large men hot on her tail. "I'm not fucking late. Your all just early!" She panted, her golden girls falling in her face as she tried to push them behind her ear.

"Miss Alverez! We're too late now. We must get back on the plane." One of the big men caught her arm, softly pulling her towards the exit. "She growled. "Fuck you, Ramon! I'm staying right here." She stepped on his foot, causing him to flinch in pain.

I stared at her, as my stomach slowly started to clinch painfully. My eyes widened as I clutched it. _Fuck no. This is not happening._

The girl shifted uncomfortably, rubbing her stomach. She glared at Ramon. "See? I still feel it, you bitch." Her eyes found me. "He's right here. What's your name, dude?" She asked me.

I licked my lips, blinking at her. "Soul Eater." She nodded, extending her hand. "Maka Alverez. The losers behind me are Ramon and Daniel. They aren't important to the world. Looks like I'm your meister." She grinned.

Lord Death bounced up to us, patting my shoulder. "Oh, you got a good one Soul Eater. Miss Alverez here is the top meister of her academy in Paris. She even comes with...special...qualities."

Maka laughed, clapping her hands. "Dude, I doubt being half demon is a 'special' quality." She grinned at my now frozed form.

"Don't worry about it! I'm perfectly safe and friendly."

**I do not own Soul Eater's characters. **

**~Amonix**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Two. March 27, 2014.**

**Girls are unpredictable.**

I watched as Maka practically inhaled her dinner, Ramon and Daniel shaking their heads sadly. I wondered why they were there in the first place. If it were me, I would have been called bullshit and ran away from Maka's abuse a long time ago.

Maybe they had to stay with her, like I now had to. I couldn't leave my meister, it'd be gut wrenching and I'd probably end up sobbing in a cornor most nights. But really, the girl had mood swings.

Maka looked up, her eyes a bright green color. "What the fuck are you looking at? Don't you know it isn't nice to watch people eat?" She glared at me. I roll my eyes, crossing my arms with an annoyed sigh. "You'd be the last person to know the meaning of the word, 'nice'" I glared right back at her.

Maka gasped, clinching her hands into fists. "I'm plenty nice!" She pundeded her fist on the table and poke her lip out, acting like an immature brat. I chuckled bitterly, "Really now? That's the biggest bullshit ever. I tried to feed these two guys and you threw it in the trash. Then told them to get it out and eat it then!"

The disgusting part is that they actuallt did it.

Maka rolled her eyes. "Trash deserves to eat trash, yes? Right dummies?" She looked behind her at Ramon and Daniel, and they smiled and nodded. I shook my head at them, getting up from my seat and heading towards my room.

"I'm going to take a shower-"

"No you aren't!" Maka grabbed my arm, tugging me back. "I have to take mine first. If you take yours first, the shower will then be dirty and will need to be cleaned." She cross her arms, a brow raised as if daring me to disagree with her.

I took that dare.

"It'll be dirty after you take a shower too." I rub my temple, already getting a headache. Maka shook her head, because she apparently always had to be right. "I'm not as dirty as you." She grinned at me.

Knowing I wasn't going to win this, I gave up. Ramon and Daniel stood beside the bathroom door, both looking tired. "Why do you guys put up with her? I mean, I have to because she's technically mine. My meister. But you guys?"

Ramon shrugged. "She is half demon. That comes with the bitch attitude and probably a bit of insanity. One wrong move and she could possibly go on a rampage. We're here to be her punching bags so that won't happen."

Daniel nodded in agreement, and I stared dumbly because that made no fucking sense at all. Who would take a job at being bullied? Did they like it that much when they were in High School?

This is why I don't like people. They are a special type of stupid.

It had been at least forty minutes since she was in the bathroom, and I was fed up. Ramon and Daniel had passed out already, and it was dark outside. I pounded on the door, growling out her name. "Maka! Hurry the fuck up."

It took a minute, but she finally opened the door and flipped him off. "I'm a girl. We take time in the bathroom."

Yeah, don't remind me. I haven't gotten over the whole, girl meister situation yet.

"Shit! Put some clothes, idiot." I stared at the top of her breasts, not bothering to close my eyes or turn away. I had told her to put on clothes, that's good enough right?

Maka pulled the towel around her tighter. "Pervert." Her eyes flashed black, before she stomp to her room.

Girls were unpredictable.

**Next chapter will be up tomorrow.**

**~Amonix**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Three. March 28, 2014.**

**Demons are probably insane.**

She had wanted to get into the action as quickly as possible. Fine by me, I didn't mind searching the city for kishen. This was the one thing I wasn't disappointed about. Hopefully she didn't fuck it up.

Maka walked out her room, jeans and a tank top. She smiled at me, her eyes now the dark demonic color that seemed to pop up more often now. To be honest, I was quite qorried about it. She had said she was safe to use, but could she really control shit like that? Especially since we were going out without her toys, but I guess she didn't need them since we were going to fight anyway.

"You look lovely." She giggled at me, putting on her combat boots before grabbing my hand, with a little more strength than neccessary. I raised a brow at her but did nothing to protest. I'm pretty sure you aren't supposed to piss out a demon.

Why did I feel like I was about to go dancing with the devil?

We wandered the city for hours, her looking down every alley and window she saw. She seemed determined to find something tonight, and nearly choked me when I told her we could come back tomorrow. "No! We need to do this now." She had glared.

It took us a while before we actually found one. I knew that most students were already out killing most of them with their new meisters, so I wasn't surprised they were hard to find. But when we found it, a huge dude with large claws, Maka went ecstatic with blood lust and was ready to charge.

"Hurry the fuck up and change, Soul Eater!" She growled at me. I rolled my eyes at her, shifting into weapon form. I still felt a bit of pain as I extracted the blade from my body, but not as much as I had before. Especially since I had Maka now.

Maka grabbed me, her hands squeazing me perfectly, her hands moving up and down perfectly as she completely slautered the kishin.

No, really. She was brutal.

A crazed laugh erupted from her as she cut it open, reminding me of Dr. Stein when he was doing his disections. Just a bit...worse. She taunted it, and when she finally allowed me to switch back I stared at my blood covered clothes.

"Holy fuck!" I stared at her wide eyed as she laughed uncontrollably, her eyes excited and her form shaking as she danced around the murdered kishin. "Let's find another! That was so much fun." Her voice was higher, her qords coming out quicker.

I learned something then. Demons are probably insane.

**So, my computer has been broken for a while so this came later than planned. I already had this written, so I'm just posting it now. **

**Next chapter soon. **

**~Amonix**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Four. March 29, 2014.**

**Pokemon Was Never So Entertaining.**

I got out of my bed, memories of yesterday still clouding my mind. We had murdered at least 5 more kishin after Maka went bat shit crazy. The craziness didn't wear off until we got back home, and when I voiced my concerns she shrugged them off, saying it was normal.

I had talked to Ramon and Daniel about it, and it seemed to be a normal occurence for them. "We've seen worse. You will too." I wondered just how badly Maka abused those two. They didn't seem to mind her hurtful words, and even her violence on certain occasions. Well, I'm asuming. I've seen her raise her hand at them once or twice, but she'd always catch herself before she actually made contact.

"Soul Eater! Wake up, I made you breakfast." I heard her cheerful voice as she knocked on my door. This was a surprise, because as far as I knew she couldn't cook for shit. "Oh, you did?" My voice was strained as I stared warily at the door.

"Yeah, now hurry up before it get's cold."

I groaned, putting on a pair of pajama pants - not bothering to put on a shirt. She wouldn't give a shit anyway. - and took a deep breath before I opened the door.

I was surprised to find the intoxicating scent of fresh bacon and Maka in a pair of pokemon underwear. She smiled at me, Ramon and Daniel already at the table and eating from a plate. "Maka?"

She ran up and hugged me, standing on her tip toes and kissed my cheek. "Hey! I made us all breakfast."

I looked to Ramon and Daniel giving them a questioning look. "Split personality!" Daniel whispered to me, shrugging. By the look in Maka's eyes, I could tell she heard him but didn't comment.

I groaned. First her being a girl - though I'm sure her being a boy wouldn't make a difference, - then her being a demon, yesterday she was bat shit crazy, and now she has split personality? Isn't this a bit much?

"It's perfectly normal for demons to hear voices and change personalities every one in awhile. Thankfully she is in her good personality this morning. I can tell you are exhausted." Ramon smiled at me.

Maka pushed me down in a seat, before making herself busy in the kitchen. To an outsider, it would look like she was my girlfriend taking care of her loving boyfriend.

In Pikachu panties.

I watched her ass as she moved throughout the kitchen, not even bothering to hide it. I'm sure she noticed but she was too busy being sweet to care.

"Do you like it?" She asked, her eyes full of hope. I picked up a piece of bacon, slowly munching on it before giving her a nod.

Her whole face seemed to light up as she danced around the kitchen.

"How long does that last?" I asked Daniel, stuffing a biscuit in my mouth as I watched her hop to the front room and turn on the T.v. Daniel shrugged, gulping down a glass of orange juice. "It can last up to a week, or only a few hours if luck isn't on our side."

I nodded, turning to enjoy the sight of Pikachu. Pokemon had never been so entertaining.

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**~Amonix**


	5. Chapter 5

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Five. March 30, 2014**

**Bathroom Rules**

Maka stepped out the bathroom, only in a towel might I add, a box of tampons in hand and walking to her bedroom without a care in the world. "Maka, what the fuck?" I growled at her, covering my eyes and trying to get the bad thoughts out of my head.

She was being an idiot.

She turned to me raising a brow. "What? I'm going out with Tsubaki in a bit. I'll be home by ten." She had taken on a bit of a bitch attitude again. Pity, I missed the nice her.

"You can't just walk around here in a towel! And what's witht that box? Don't just carry that shit around like it's a damn balloon." I snapped at her, narrowing my eyes at her. I turned my gaze on the box in disgust.

Maka laughed, "Well, would you rather me carry around the pack of pads that I wear when I'm at home? Or would you like me to just blead freely everywhere?" She said, sarcasm dripping with every word.

I let out a frustrated sigh, ignoring whatever else she said and walking into the bathroom. "Woah. Now this is where I cross the line." I whispered, staring at the curlers everywhere and the hair straightner. Along with a lot of make - up, a bra, and other things I didn't even want to know the name of.

"Maka! What the hell? Are you always this messy?"

Maka sat down, fully dressed now on the couch as I stood in front of her. She bounced her leg up and down, her golden curls pulled into a low, thick ponytail at the back of her head. I stared at her for a moment, watching as her eyes shifted from green to their dark color over and over again. She's annoyed.

"We need a few rules in this house." I started, making her groan.

"I shall never see, tampons, pads, make - up, hair shit, shoes, purses, stuffed animals, jewlrey - "

"Woah. I do not have stuffed animals you bitch." She growled at me. I chuckled. "Not even a stuffed white lion?"

Maka frowned, but didn't deny it.

"Next thing. I have made a bathroom schedual for us." I handed her the paper. "Follow it."

Maka glanced at it before throwing it to the side. "Your such a girl sometimes. I'm going to meet Tsubaki now. Go ahead and finish making your rules." She got her bag and left, stepping on my schedual as she went.

Dammit.

**Next Chapter coming soon.**

**~Amonix**


	6. Chapter 6

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Six. March 31, 2014.**

**The Daughter Of A Spirit**

"Why don't you have your dad's last name?" I asked her, playing with her curls while I could.

Maka smiled up at me, in her sweet personality again. Ramon told me that it probably wouldn't last long, it sure didn't last time, so I took advantage of it. It wasn't anything romantic or bad, just sitting still and watching a movie for once. Although I liked the quiet, i could tell she was getting uncomfortable with the silence.

"I don't like my dad. My mom's last name is Alvarez so I go by that, instead of Albarn." She shrugged as if it weren't a big deal.

"Why don't you like your dad?" I asked her as if we were playing twenty questions. Except I was the only one asking the questions and she the only answering. "Because he's a cheater. He cheated on my mom and got another woman pregnant. I guess the child would be about fifteen by now." Maka sighed, shaking her head.

"My dad's a disappointment to me."

I didn't know she was Spirit's daughter until Tsubaki told me yesterday. Seems we are learning a lot about Spirit now a days. "So you aren't a forgive and forget type of person?" I chuckled.

Maka didn't find it funny. In fact, she looked kind of sad now, which made me feel bad of course. I lightly touched her face. "Hey...I'm sorry if I asked too much." I smiled at her, and she nodded at me.

"Don't worry. You did nothing wrong."

Well I finally got the quiet, considering Maka had stopped talking now. But now, I found myself wishing for her voice.

**A bit of romance I guess? I hope that was romantic to some. Short and simple :)**

**~Amonix**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Seven. April 1, 2014.**

**An April Fool's Day.**

I woke up to Maka on my chest, fast asleep and the T.v turned off. Everything was dark, leaving me wondering if Ramon or Daniel turned out the lights when they returned back from their night out.

I slowly sat up, gently removing her from me and laying her in a probably not so comfortable position on the couch.

I still felt guilt churning my stomach at making Maka sad yesterday. Instead of fading away, it seemed to grow even more intense as time passes by. I should have known her father would probably be a soft spot for her. Guess I'm a fucking idiot.

A toe curling scream sounded from the living room, making my blood boil and my arm transforming into a blade. I ran out the bathroom, towel around my waste and my hair dripping wet from the shower I had abandoned. "Maka!" I looked around, trying to find her. I sighed in relief when I found her sitting there on the couch, laughing her ass off at me.

"Y-you should have seen your face! April fools, bitch!" She grinned up at me adorably. I playfully glared at her, raising a brow.

"You wound me, Maka. How could you make me worry like that?" I faje sniffled, and I could tell she wasn't stepping in that bullshit.

"Oh shut up." She threw the bald up blanket at my head. "You better hurry up. It's almost my time for the bathroom again."

I winked at her, smirking and leaning down to her ear. "I'm going to get you back." I whispered, brushing my lips over hers. Almost, but not touching. Then I stepped back and stared at her frozen form.

"April fools?" I laughed, playing it cool.

**Next Chapter will be up soon.**

**~Amonix**


	8. Soul's Diary Notes

**Notes :)**

Hello! :)

I just wanted you guys to know that this story has absolutely no type of twists or dramarics. It's just something fun to read when your bored and have nothing else to do. The chapters are short, because they are diary entries and usually diary entries aren't that long.

I just wanted to make sure everyone understood this. Think of it as a little mini story while I get my crap together to continue Blue Green Waters.

Also, I know this story is probably poorly written. Mainly because I only write it when I have only a little free time, which usually has me rushing. There are probably a lot of mispelled words and such, so I ask you all to look over them and just focus on whatever is happening in the story.

Please let me know what you guys think. I doubt this story will be too much over ten chapters so...

Bye! :)

~Amonix


	9. Chapter 9

**Diary Of Soul Eater ~ Living With A Girl Meister**

**Amonix**

**Day Eight. April 2, 2014.**

**Maka's A Chesire**

Maka kept glancing up at me from her phone, and each time there was a grin on her face. I raised a brow at her, daring her to mention the somewhat almost kiss yesterday.

She of course, took the dare.

"So that kiss -"

"Fuck you, leave me alone." I snapped at her, dumping my plate in the sink and walking towards my room. She should appreciate the kiss anyway, mainly because no one else wanted to kiss her. She should be happy that she got a bit of action for once. She should stop being a bitch.

I slammed my room door, expecting her not to come in. But of course this is Maka we're talking about so she came in anyway still grinning like the chesire cat. Closing the door behind her, she jumped on my back and lay on it, leaning in close to me. "Oh Soul, I think you have a bit of a crush on me, yes?" She giggled.

I made no attempt to remove her. She wasn't that heavy and didn't cause that much discomfort. "Seriously? Your my meister, not to mention a demon too. Then there's the fact you are insane and have split personalities...oh, and your a bitch. Who would have a crush on you?"

"Hmm? Well maybe you wanted to play with the Devil for a bit then," She leaned and whispered. "She's willing to play."

I stared wide eyed at her. Her eyes darkened as she breathed on my face.

"Forget it, Maka. Go bully Ramon or something." I turned away from her, trying to get the images out of my head.

Maka sighed, turning around. We were back to back now. "Ramon and Daniel have already gone through their punishments today. They need to heal and rest." She shrugged as if it were no big deal.

"You shouldn't hit them like that, Maka. What if you kill them one day?" I questioned her, feeling bad for the two. Maka's abuse would probably be brutal, but I was never there when their "punishments" were taking place.

"I try my best not to kill them, but I still need ways to release my energy sometimes. And you can't go hunting for kishin as much as I would like. Your getting worn out."

We had been hunting kishin a lot now a days. It seemed like Maka was addicted to it, and every time she would take it way too far. Even after the thing was dead and I had my souls, she'd still be slicing and playing with it.

Me just getting worn out was an understatement.

I must have zoned out because she started patting my face and making me look at her. I wondered just what went on in her mind. Ramon said that the mind of a demon was a cracked, broken, and chaotic one. Voices, darkness, and just insanity. But Maka always seemed to have it under control, like there was nothing wrong at all.

I poked her cheek. Don't ask me why, I just did it a couple of times until it bloomed red.

"It's nice that you worry about Ramon and Daniel. But remember, they signed their souls to me. If I had wished to kill them I could, but I dont." She lay her head on mine. "I dont wish to kill innocent people at all."

Then she grinned and kissed me. But what was surprising is I kissed her back.

**Next chapter will be up soon.**

**~Amonix**


End file.
